


Cool as Ice, Hot as Fire

by Novah (Feather_Weight)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Corporal Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Corporal Punishment, Not Shippy, Please Don't Make it Weird, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight/pseuds/Novah
Summary: “No, it’s okay. You just have to-”“Shut up!” The yell drowned out the rest of the sentence and filled the rink with an angry echo. Silence flooded in after and cornered the two skaters like dogs in a pin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 24





	Cool as Ice, Hot as Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed some of the tags, **this contains non-sexual corporal punishment** so I wish for it to be read that way. If this isn't your cup of tea, please click off now. Thank you

“No, it’s okay. You just have to-” 

“ _Shut up!_ ” The yell drowned out the rest of the sentence and filled the rink with an angry echo. Silence flooded in after and cornered the two skaters like dogs in a pin. 

Out of the two, the eldest was the first to speak over the deafening sound of nothing. He was conscious to keep his voice nonjudgemental, and he allowed an encouraging smile to replace his surprised expression. “Yurio, you’re almost there. Just try again, I’ll help you through it, okay?” 

The sneer on the blonde’s face only spread, emerald eyes aflame as he reared on Yuuri. “What part of shut up don’t you understand, _pig?_ ” He demanded. “Can you not get my words through your _thick, porky_ skin? I don’t need your help, nor do I want it! Get off my back!”

Yuuri’s lips pressed into a thin line. He knew Yurio didn’t mean it, he was frustrated. He wasn’t used to getting help one-on-one from him, either. They had been at this for at least half an hour, it made sense that the boy was getting antsy. “It’s okay to need he-” 

Yuuri could tell something was coming from the way that Yurio’s face contorted from a stewing frustration to pure outrage. He wished he could’ve backtracked before metaphorical shit hit the fan. 

“Why would I ever need help from _you?!_ ” Yurio demanded. “Why would I ever need help from a fatty that only got where he is because he was screwing his coach?” 

They both fell into stilted silence once again. The boy’s chest heaved while Yuuri was as stiff as a board, they were the perfect vignette of opposites. For a fleeting moment, the charcoal-haired man almost ignored the remark in favor of keeping a semblance of peace.

However, he was quick to dismiss the idea. Not only was that a personal insult to _him,_ but to Viktor as well. It challenged his integrity as a skater and his fiance’s as his coach. Yuuri could let go of petty insults like Yurio’s favored ‘pig’ and ‘fatty’. But not that. _That_ crossed a line. 

“ _Plisetsky_ ,” his voice nowhere reached the volume of Yurio’s tantrum, nor did it fill the room with heat. Rather, it chilled the room further. There was a dangerous edge to it, one that the boy seemed to notice because he tensed involuntarily. 

The usage of one’s last name wasn’t even common in Russia, but Yuuri had no doubt that Yurio understood its implications. Especially when accompanied by Yuuri’s scowl. 

“I hope that my leniency with your attitude hasn’t skewed your view of appropriate behavior,” the elder warned. “I may have thick skin, but I draw the line at personal insults, especially when they bring mine and Viktor’s character into question.” 

The boy looked conflicted, perhaps juggling the consequences between continuing to fire insults at him or apologizing. Unfortunately, he didn’t choose the latter. 

“What? Did the hit too close to home, piggy?” Yurio grit out. “Are you going to cry to your Sugar Daddy? Get him to get all big and puffy for you and-” the words broke off to a surprised yelp.

There had been no other warning other than the grip on his shoulder before two surprisingly hard swats fell upon each side of his rear. The boy’s jaw hung agape as the gears inside his head spun. The blonde whipped his head up at the brunette, insult on the tip of his tongue, but it never escaped his mouth. 

Not when he saw Yuuri’s expression. “ _What-_ ” one more smack fell onto the center on the boy’s backside. “Did I _just_ say?” he demanded. The grip Yurio’s shoulder moved to his arm. 

The boy honestly had no idea how to respond. He had _never_ seen Yuuri so stern, really nobody had ever dared to even swat him except Viktor or Yakov. He could only give a dumbfounded expression while the man gave a sigh and started to tug him off the ice. 

Yurio snapped out of his trance as Yuuri brought him over the raised ledge to the entrance of the rink. The boy tried to tug away, but the man didn’t intend on letting go. 

“Hey--! What’re you-” 

“Spanking you,” Yuuri replied in his deceptively soft tone. The man didn’t look at him as he spoke, instead keeping his gaze on Yurio’s feet as he continued to drag him along. With the blades of their skates, Yuuri needed to worry about the steps they took. 

“You can’t do that,” Yurio protested, attempting to tug away once more. Yuuri responded by slowly looking up at the blonde and delivering another swat to his rear. 

“Yes I can,” the brunette replied, rather unamused. “Now I suggest you stop this behavior while you’re ahead unless you want me to call Yakov to ask him just _how_ comfortably you need to sit for the next week.” 

The threat effectively shut Yurio up. Yuuri seemed to lighten ever so slightly, he then brought the blonde over to a bench and sat him down. The boy watched Yuuri in tight-lipped silence as the man methodically removed his skates. 

When Yuuri stood once more, some of the tension at least dissipated, though it left room for an awkward blanket to drape over the two. Yuuri almost wished they were angry at each other again- well, he supposed Yurio was probably still angry, but he wished _he_ was still more upset. It’d make things easier.

Yuuri wasn’t like Viktor. He couldn’t stand his ground, as well as the ashen blonde, could, nor could he say that he was good at taking any sort of leadership role. However, he ended up putting himself in a situation where he _had_ to be in charge. He had promised to punish Yurio and now he had to follow through.

When he had threatened to spank him only minutes prior, it had come naturally. Yuuri could guess it was probably because he had been raised on that sort of discipline himself mixed with the fact he had seen Viktor and Yakov dole it out to Yurio. Though, nothing about this situation seemed natural.

Not the silence between them. Not the way Yurio was staring up at him with antsy, round eyes. The air felt thick. 

Yuuri took a deep breath before sitting heavily next to the boy. He hated how he felt just as nervous as Yurio probably did, sweating despite the room being below freezing. 

“Come over my lap,” he ordered, wanting to cringe because he didn’t sound anywhere near as sure as he had before. Yurio noticed as well, Yuuri could see the moment of him realizing when he met the boy’s gaze. 

Luckily, the boy had seemed to have a little bit of empathy, because he didn’t protest as he placed himself over Yuuri’s thighs. It was then that he realized just how _small_ Yurio really was. His torso didn’t even completely over the tops of his legs. The thought didn’t make him feel any more confident than he had before. 

Though, reminding himself of what the boy had done helped him regain a bit of his sureness from before.

And so, it began.

Yuuri’s hand drew back, then met Yurio’s clothed bottom with a hearty hit. He almost panicked when the boy had flipped from somewhat stoic to mewling like a kitten. Though, he remembered when Viktor had complained to him about how dramatic Yurio could be. He couldn’t hear any sniffles either, so he repeated the action a second time before he set a rhythm. 

“The comments you make are distasteful at best,” he started as he tried to find a foothold. “And are downright demeaning at worst.”

Smacks peppered the top of Yurio’s bottom and he could feel the boy squirm and let out a whine. 

“Your words affect people, whether you’d like to believe that or not.”

He was not kind when his hand lowered to Yurio’s thighs. The blonde kicked, groaning in pain, Yuuri took his hand and pushed against his legs to still them in silent warning. The kicking stopped. 

“And even if you don’t realize it, disrespecting those around you won’t get you anywhere good. Especially when you imply something that you know someone isn’t.” 

Yuuri lifted his leg to attack Yurio’s sit spots. That was when he started to hear soft sniffles. It was also in that moment that he realized the boy over his lap was trembling. He used the hand on Yurio’s back already to rub slow, gentle circles. Though, instead of making the boy stop crying, it only encouraged him to cry harder. 

“‘M so-sorry,” Yurio hiccuped. “I didn’t- didn’t mean it,” the boy murmured. “I was just so ma-mad that I cou-couldn’t do it.” 

The brunette hummed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I know,” he told him, bringing the hand from his back to run his fingers through Yurio’s hair. The boy pushed against his hand, not unlike a kitten when it received the attention it desired. 

Yuuri guided Yurio to sit upright, unable to help the half-amused exhale that escaped him when he saw the boy grimace when pressure was applied to his bum. He tugged the boy into a hug, fingers still scratching at his scalp. Yurio melted into the embrace in record time. 

“I forgive you,” he murmured, only continuing when he felt the blonde nod against him in acknowledgment. “And I know you’re not a hateful person, at least not completely on the inside. So please don’t say things to scathe others. Not how you did today.” 

Yuuri squeezed the boy a little tighter. “Because if you do, I’ll be inclined to actually make that phone call I warned you about earlier.”

He felt Yurio tense, then shove his face against his shoulder with an annoyed huff. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri hummed, relaxing his embrace to a more comfortable hold.

Yurio didn’t end up learning the move they were working on until the next day.


End file.
